


The Way We Love

by youngreckless



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Izzy Sibling Fic, Gen, Isabelle Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane (mentioned) - Freeform, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love, Simon Lovelace (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: When Izzy disappears from her engagement party, Alec finds her.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Way We Love

Alec found her on the terrace, which was odd, because she didn't really like coming to the terrace. He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey," he said softly.

She didn't say anything, just rested her head on his shoulder. He moved his arm to rest on her shoulder and hugged her close to him, his hand gently rubbing up and down her arm. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head and said, "You okay?"

She replied after a moment, "I don't know."

"Want to talk about it?"

She sighed. "I don't know where to start."

He gave a light squeeze to her arm and said, "That's okay. How about we start with why you disappeared from the party, hm? You love parties, and this one was your engagement party."

Instead of answering his question, she asked, after a moment, "How did you know Magnus was the one for you?"

Taken aback by her question, he paused. "Umm, I don't know, I guess I just felt that in me? Like, I don't think there was a particular moment that I could give credit of this to, I think it was just there, the feeling, all along?"

He felt a slight nod against his chest. "Did you, um, ever have doubts?" she asked in a low voice.

Alec was concerned. "Izzy. What happened?"

"Just answer my question first."

He thought about it. "No, I never had a doubt that he was it for me. But I did have doubts about whether I'll be enough for him. Whether I'll be able to give him what he needs. You know about all that."

She tilted her head up a little to look at him. "I know, and I am so proud of how far you've come."

Alec smiled. "Thank you"

She looked back down again and sighed. "Alright, I suppose there's no way to avoid this. So... you know how the news of dad's affair has affected me ever since I got to know about it."

"I know. Is that what's bothering you right now?" he looked down at her.

"I– yes. Somewhat. I just, I've spent my whole life running from love because of that one thing. I thought it was useless, the idea of love. I thought there was only one way for it to end – in pain. But then I saw you, and Jace, and how happy you both were – because of love. And then, while I slowly accustomed to the idea maybe love didn't always mean pain, I still never thought I would find love, or be ready for love."

"But now you've found it?"

"But now I've found it."

"And you think you're not ready for it?"

"I don't know. I think... what if love isn't for me? What if I'm not made for it, or it's not made for me? What if all this happiness won't last, not for me? I– I don't think I'll survive it, Alec."

Alec pulled back a little, enough so he could look at his sister. "Izzy. I spent my whole life feeling like that until I met Magnus. I know what you're feeling right now. But I also know that while it can be strong, this feeling, this fear, it isn't true. I've seen you with Simon. He brings out the best in you, and makes you laugh the hardest. I mean, he's the kind of guy who would gladly eat a whole pot full of your soup to make you happy–"

Izzy chuckled.

"–and he would die a hundred times over before he even thinks of hurting you. He loves you, trust me on that. He loves you more than anything in the world. He isn't going to leave you. This isn't going to end up in flames."

Izzy didn't reply for a few moments. Then, "I know," she said. "I know what you're saying is true, I know. But I just– how do I get rid of this fear, Alec? That I'm not made for a happy ending?"

Alec's heart ached to see his sister in pain. He hugged her close to his chest, his hold firm on her, and said, "If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's you. Iz, you're the light that shines brighter than any of us ever could. You're the strongest person I know, trust me on that. You deserve love. You deserve happiness."

Izzy was quiet. They sat in silence for a while, Alec holding her close and slowly rubbing up and down her arm, giving her warmth, giving her comfort.

After some time, Izzy pulled back and looked at him. "Thank you," she whispered.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
